darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
482
Maggie tells Jeff the dream she had, later he has the same dream. Synopsis Teaser : At the great house of Collinwood, Victoria Winters has returned from a strange and haunting adventure in the past, but the terrible events she lived through there are beginning to change not only her life, but the lives of those around her, for a witch has followed her into the present, a witch who is determined to keep one man under her hideous curse, and to kill anyone who tries to help him escape it. And now the talisman which protects them has been stolen. Barnabas and Dr. Eric Lang return to Lang's home, and Lang searches for the talisman, but it can't be found. Act I Lang asks if they can get another talisman, but Barnabas tells him they are very rare. Jeff Clark interrupts them. He is on his way out with his suitcase, convinced something happened here last night, but he doesn't know what. After Jeff leaves, Barnabas suggests to Lang that he knows someone who can replace Jeff as his assistant, Willie Loomis, if he can convince Julia Hoffman to release him from the sanitarium. Act II Barnabas mentions to Lang that Angelique came to him in a dream, and warned him about his dreams, and the dreams of others. At the Evans cottage, Maggie Evans is having a hard time getting her mind off her dream. There is a knock at the door, and she answers it, and is startled when she see Jeff Clark. She had never met him before, but recognizes him from her dream. Maggie tells Jeff the details of her dream. Act III Maggie feels much better after telling Jeff about her dream. Vicki arrives, mad at Jeff for never calling her the previous night. He tells her he fell asleep at Lang's house, and if Lang told her he wasn't there, he was lying. Jeff notices the charm bracelet Vicki is wearing, and seems to recognize it, even though Vicki says she has not worn it since coming back from the past. Vicki explains how she lost it in the past, mentioning Rev. Trask and the trial. Jeff says he knew someone named Trask once, but doesn't remember from where. Act IV Later, Jeff falls asleep on a chair in the Evans living room, and he has the dream. This time, Dr. Lang is the beckoner, knocking three times on the door. Jeff opens the door and is compelled to follow Lang. Lang shows him a door and opens it, motioning Jeff to enter. Jeff does and Lang shuts and locks the door behind him. Jeff hears a voice saying "Through night and sound, and faceless terror, through endless corridors, by trial and error, a head of blazing light does burn, and one door leads to the point of return." Jeff hears the tinkling music as he opens one door, finding a glowing skull staring at him. He slams that door shut, and opens another door. A guillotine blade slams down. Suddenly, Jeff awakens from his dream. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: What medical knowledge does your assistant need? : Dr. Lang: Very little. Good hands, and a lot of nerve. ---- : Barnabas: I once had a servant named Willie Loomis. : Dr. Lang: Yes. : Barnabas: He'd do anything I told him. : Dr. Lang: Well get him! : Barnabas: Perhaps. : Dr. Lang: I must have him here today, now is he in town? : Barnabas: No, he's... he's in a mental institution. But Julie Hoffman can get him, if she will. ---- : Barnabas: I should go to Collinwood, and find her, and drag her from the house, and BURN her! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Addison Powell as Eric Lang * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Roger Davis as Jeff Clark * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * DREAM SEQUENCE: Jeff experiences the dream curse. He is the second victim. He opens two doors revealing a skull and a guillotine. The beckoner is Dr. Lang. * TIMELINE: Day 199 takes place. It's almost dawn. It was last night when Jeff was planning to move into the Evans Cottage, and when Maggie had the dream. It was about 10pm when Victoria went to Dr. Lang's house to find Jeff. Bloopers and continuity errors * During Jeff's nightmare, the stick that the skull is on can be seen when the skull glows. * Smoke from the dream curse set can be seen in the Evans cottage once Jeff wakes up. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 482 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 482 - Witches Be Crazy The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 482Category:Dark Shadows episodes